orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricia Miller
Patricia "Tricia" Miller was a recurring character on Orange Is the New Black. Miller, who suffered from a drug addiction, was one of the youngest inmates at Litchfield Penitentiary, at 19 years old. She died during the first season. She is portrayed by actress Madeline Brewer. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Tricia's flashbacks, see here. Spending her teenage years living out on the streets with her friend, Allie, Miller resorted to theft in order to survive. It is hinted that she left her home due to a problematic situation with her family, as she's glad turning 18 and from then on being through with her parents, probably having been sexually abused by her "rapist stepfather". Throughout her life, she kept a detailed record of every item she stole or dollar owed, intending to one day pay back every business for the items she 'borrowed' and was arrested after getting caught stealing a necklace ("Bora Bora Bora"). Season One Tricia is first seen in Episode 2 turning on the vending machine after Piper's visit with Larry is over. She was seen later on in the kitchen with Nicky and Luschek trying to fix "Betty" the fridge. Tricia learns that her girlfriend, Mercy Valduto, is being released from Litchfield. Tricia first tries to appeal her own sentence with the help of Piper, but later attempts to sabotage Mercy's release by stashing drugs in her bunk to be discovered by the correctional officers, as this would keep Mercy at Litchfield with Tricia longer. However, Miss Claudette talks Tricia out of it, telling her "this is not love", and that if Mercy really loves Tricia, the relationship will survive ("Imaginary Enemies"). Mercy is released and we later learn that she has stopped keeping in touch with Tricia. After a long history of being provided with drugs by Mendez, Tricia starts to have withdrawals when he isn't able to smuggle anymore. He confronts Red with the news that her "daughter" is in that condition, trying to force Red to use her connections to bring in drugs. At this point, Red starts to ignore and isolate Tricia from the others, as she "already had two chances", and says that Tricia needs to give herself in. Nicky, who is like a sister to Tricia, urges her to go to the COs which results in her going to the SHU. Caputo says she had been in prison for 10 months and should have gone cold turkey upon arrival, meaning she should not be detoxing now. He is determined to find out where the drugs are coming from. After Tricia's time in SHU and when she has detoxed, Tricia approaches Red to try and make things right, but Red continues to scorn her, which devastates Trish. Later, when Mendez has managed to smuggle in drugs again via Red's kitchen, he blackmails Miller into accepting a bag full of Oxycontin pills to sell to the other inmates. Unable to resist temptation, Trish gets high and approaches Nicky, promising that she'll make things right with Red. Nicky is clearly affected, caring a great deal about Trish and drawing a parallel between the two of them, as Nicky is also an addict in recovery. Mendez notices she is high and locks her in the supply closet so she doesn't give the game away. Inside, she ingests the whole bag of Oxycontin and overdoses.'' ''A panicked Mendez discovers her body, and makes it look like she hanged herself ("Bora Bora Bora"). Prior to her death, Tricia Miller had four years left on her sentence ("Moscow Mule"). Season Four Red would later say Tricia was buried in the prison cemetery and they'd spelled her name incorrectly ("Turn Table Turn"). Season Seven When suffering from dementia, Red asks for Tricia's help in preparing dinner, implying she might have worked in the kitchen at some point. ("The Big House") Personality and Appearance Tricia's personality was sweet and good-hearted. She was genuine with good intentions (wanting to pay everything that she owed when she could, as seen in her flashback). However, there were times when she could be mean, such as saying that she would probably murder Piper in her sleep. She was insecure and was afraid that Mercy was going to forget about her once she got out of prison, which turned out to be at least partially accurate. Tricia is skinny and stands at 5'3". She has blue eyes and long blonde hair which used to be down (Bora Bora Bora) but now worn in 7 cornrows. One tattoo on her right hand and another on her neck. Normally seen wearing her khaki prison jumpsuit with a white short sleeved shirt under her top and black boots. Relationships Romantic * Mercy Valduto (girlfriend): Tricia and Mercy were dating prior to season one. In "Imaginary Enemies", Mercy is released from Litchfield. Mercy promises to wait for Tricia and to have conversations on the phone but it doesn't work out. Friends * Red (mother-figure) * Nicky (sister-figure) * Big Boo (strained, as she was Mercy's former girlfriend; but Boo later expresses to really miss her) *Piper Chapman *Norma Romano - Part of Red's Family *Gina Murphy - Part of Red's Family *Anita DeMarco - Part of Red's Family *Lorna Morello - Part of Red's Family *Alex Vause * Allie (friend from life before incarceration) * Unknown Cousin (Paid Pornstache money for the drugs he was going to give Tricia (WAC Pack)) Enemies *George Mendez *Claudette Pelage *Unknown Stepfather (Refers to him as her "rapist stepdad" in her Bora Bora Bora flashbacks) Memorable Quotes Trivia *Tricia is originally from Weehawken, New Jersey *Tricia is addicted to OxyContin and would sometimes perform sexual acts for drugs from Pornstache *It is hinted that Tricia might have had feelings or Allie *Tricia was in Litchfield for 10 months prior to Season 1 *The length of Tricia's original sentence was unknown, but after going into the SHU because of drugs, Tricia got time added onto her sentence and tells Piper she has "4 left" *When the screwdriver is stolen from Electrical in Imaginary Enemies, Luschek looks at Tricia, possibly due to her theft background *After being released from the SHU , Triciabunked in L14; Nicky was no longer her bunkmate *Tricia's neck tattoo is supposed to be a chain with roses *Tricia and Black Cindy both hated goulash *Tricia's name is currently spelled incorrectly in the prison graveyard according to Red. Gallery = Appearances Navigation Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Electrical Workers Category:SHU Inmates Category:Characters based on real people